Ostatnie krople
by Cherrywave
Summary: Deszcz zacinał, kamienne sklepienie bramy nie dawało żadnego schronienia. Strużki spływały po karku Desmonda, który przez długie minuty stał, z rękami w kieszeniach, wpatrując się w ciemność.


Desmond przechylił kubek i dopił resztkę kawy. Była niesmaczna, kwaśna, z jakichś resztek ziaren, a w dodatku bez mleka, którego ciągłego deficytu winien był Shaun, spijający dziennie niezliczone filiżanki zaprawionej nim herbaty. (Desmond parę razy próbował zaproponować Shaunowi, by z korzyścią dla ogółu zrezygnował z tych brytyjskich nawyków, ale ten nie chciał o tym nawet słyszeć). Znudzony, sprawdził pocztę elektroniczną, ale nie było tam niczego oprócz wewnętrznych wiadomości grupy ― ustalanie dyżurów sprzątania, zakupów i „niańczenia Desmonda przy Animusie", jak mawiał Shaun. Tym ostatnim najczęściej i tak zajmowała się Rebecca, jako że Animus „dwa zero" był jej ukochanym dzieckiem i nieufnie podchodziła do pozostawiania go w rękach czyichkolwiek poza jej własnymi.

Przez chwilę Desmond rozważał, czy nie sprawdzić prywatnych wiadomości reszty (posiadał bowiem ich hasła, które ktoś mu anonimowo podesłał). Podniósł wzrok i ponad monitorem spojrzał na Lucy siedzącą przy swoim biurku. Jej jasne bystre oczy wodziły za tekstem, a zwinne palce wstukiwały jakieś komendy. Poczuł się jak świnia, a zaraz potem oblał się rumieńcem na wspomnienie ostatniej wiadomości, jaką podejrzał na jej skrzynce: podobno krzyczał przez sen.

― Pójdę się przewietrzyć ― powiedział, wstając.

Rebecca spojrzała na niego znad splotu kabelków i układów scalonych, którymi była otoczona.

― Wydaje mi się, że pada ― rzekła.

Lucy przerwała swoją pracę i rzuciła Desmondowi badawcze spojrzenie.

― Bez znaczenia ― odparł, udając, że nie zauważa wzroku Lucy. ― W końcu nie jestem z cukru i nie zniknę ani po deszczu, ani po tym, jak mnie Shaun całego z mlekiem wypije.

Rebecca parsknęła.

― Ani myślę brać cię do ust ― rzucił Shaun gniewnie, nie odwracając się w ich stronę.

Desmond przeszedł przez salę, uważając by nie potknąć się o któryś z obwodów i skierował się ku kamiennym schodom.

― Wróć przed świtem ― pouczyła go Lucy, a on kiwnął głową, nie przekonawszy się nawet, czy to dostrzegła.

* * *

Rzeczywiście padało.

Kiedy tylko Desmond znalazł się na powierzchni, lunęła na niego kaskada grubych kropel. Nie był to jednak szczególnie zimny deszcz (pomimo nocy i, jakby nie patrzeć, października), a Desmond postanowił, że już nie wróci do bazy, bo wyjdzie na niezdecydowanego tchórza.

Ze wzniesienia, na którym stała Villa Auditore, popatrzył w dół, na miasteczko. Tylko w nielicznych oknach paliło się światło, reszta domostw pogrążona była we śnie (lub w sennym marazmie, jak raczej wydawało się Desmondowi). Wcisnąwszy ręce do kieszeni bluzy, żwawym krokiem obszedł dookoła plac treningowy i zszedł po schodkach na dół. Wielki zdobiony relief ze znakiem Asasynów u ich podnóża pokryty był grubą warstwą ciemnego mchu; tam, w Animusie, wyglądał o wiele lepiej.

Desmond przystanął. Popatrzył na oświetloną wybrukowaną uliczkę, tak inną od tej, którą zazwyczaj widywał w tym miejscu. Po jego uliczce dzień i noc chadzali ludzie, kurtyzany w kusych sukniach, szerocy w barkach najemnicy, spieszący dokądś mieszczanie. Tymczasem ta uliczka była cicha i pusta.

Rozpędził się i w kilku susach wdrapał się na budynek. Potem przeskoczył na kolejny i tak dalej. Wiedział, że pod wpływem deszczu dachówki stały się bardziej śliskie, ale to stanowiło tylko kolejne wyzwanie. Był pionkiem w tej odwiecznej partii szachów i nie umiał niczego więcej poza skakaniem po dachach i wbijaniem ostrza pod żebra.

Przebiegł całe Monteriggioni, kończąc w czyimś przydomowym krzewie (miał nadzieję, że jego połamane gałęzie właściciele zgonią rankiem na deszcz). Stanął w bramie miejskiej, już od dawna nie zamykanej, pomiędzy jej dwoma filarami. Sięgnął wzrokiem tam, gdzie w jego rzeczywistości była równina przemierzana przez niego konno; niedowidział w ciemności, ale wiedział, co teraz tam się znajduje: asfalt.

Deszcz zacinał, kamienne sklepienie bramy nie dawało żadnego schronienia. Strużki spływały po karku Desmonda, który przez długie minuty stał, z rękami w kieszeniach, wpatrując się w ciemność.

* * *

Rondo czarnego parasola zawisło nad nim, a gdy przy nim stanęła, wydało mu się, że emanuje od niej niesamowite ciepło. (W rzeczywistości zatrzymała po prostu przelot wiatru przez jego przemoczone ubrania). Kątem oka spojrzał na nią, ale jej wzrok utkwiony był tam, gdzie przed chwilą jego: w czarnym horyzoncie. Przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech.

― Martwiłaś się o mnie czy też wyszłaś kupić mleko? ― zażartował, drocząc się.

― Chyba raczej cukier ― odparła.

Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym przeniósł wzrok ponownie na czarny przestwór. Spędzili tak kolejne kilka minut, w milczeniu, patrząc przez siebie.

― Nie martwiłam się o ciebie ― podjęła po chwili wypełnionej uderzaniem kropel o parasol ― bo wiem, że o siebie zadbasz jakby co.

Mięśnie na jego twarzy drgnęły, ale on sam się nie poruszył.

― O ciebie też zadbam, bez obaw ― odrzekł.

Rzucił to żartobliwym tonem, ale każde wypowiedziane słowo miał dokładnie na myśli. Był tego świadom i założyłby się, że Lucy także to rozumie.

Milczała przez chwilę.

― Och, wiem ― uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała nad niego spod jasnego kosmyka, który opadł jej na czoło.

Nie zastanawiając się, wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i odgarnął pasemko za jej ucho. Miał mokrą dłoń, więc zostawił wilgotną smugę na jej czole, ale zignorowała to.

― Masz bardzo miękkie włosy ― powiedział ochrypłym głosem. Odkaszlnął. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak błyskawicznie zaschło mu w gardle.

― Hm, dziękuję ― odparła, odrobinę zawstydzona, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech.

― Ciekawe, jak pachną. ― Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, wypowiedział to na głos. Jej jasne oczy otworzyły się szeroko a on poczuł, że ją zażenował, uchylił usta, by obrócić to w żart, kiedy rzekła:

― Powąchaj.

Było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnego, niezręcznego, wyjął dzielący ich parasol z jej dłoni i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy, a potem zanurzył nos w jej włosach. Przymykając powieki, wciągnął powietrze. Potem cofnął się i popatrzył jej w oczy.

Rozumiał intymność tej sytuacji i ona także, i na chwilę zapomniał o świecie, o wojnie, o partii szachów, bo czuł się tak wspaniale, tu, przy niej, teraz. W deszczu, w bramie, pod parasolem, który teraz to on ściskał.

Pachniały jak dom na Farmie, jak las, w którym się bawił z dzieciakami, ale też przez który uciekał, gdy miał szesnaście lat, jak strumień, wzdłuż którego szedł. Pachniały niczym rozgrzane słońcem stepy, które przemierzył w drodze do Damaszku i jak toskańskie łąki, koszone przez rolników w czasie żniw. Pachniały niczym słodka trucizna ściekająca z jego ostrza. Ale przede wszystkim, pachniały jak krzewy jaśminu o zmierzchu, te, które rosły tu pod miastem, zarówno pięćset lat temu, jak i dzisiaj.

― Nie najgorzej ― wzruszył ramionami.

Lucy parsknęła, po czym trzepnęła go w ramię. Śmiała się, więc on też zaczął się śmiać. Co chwila wybuchali śmiechem na nowo, powstrzymując jedno drugie, żeby nie hałasowali zbytnio i nie pobudzili mieszkańców, a przez to chciało im się śmiać jeszcze bardziej i bardziej.

Desmond złożył parasol.

― Hej, zmokniemy! ― zaoponowała Lucy, ale on tylko wyszczerzył do niej zęby, zamknął jej dłoń w swojej i pociągnął ją za bramę, w stronę ciemności, na deszcz.

Zaczął biec, trzymając ją za sobą, więc pobiegła za nim, popiskując trochę, gdy krople zaczęły spływać jej po szyi za bluzkę. Krzyczała, że go zabije, ale on śmiał się tylko i biegł dalej. Wypadli na szosę, przecięli ją i zbiegli w dół rowu, a buty zakopywały im się w rozmokłej ziemi. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze kilka kroków.

Znaleźli się na jakiejś łące, mokra trawa skrzyła się w świetle księżyca. Desmond zadarł głowę i mrużąc oczy, by nie siekł w nie deszcz, spojrzał w gwiazdy. Byli na włoskiej prowincji, bez miejskich świateł, niebo było więc czarne, rozgwieżdżone.

― Piękne ― powiedziała Lucy, wolną dłonią robiąc daszek nad oczami.

Desmond popatrzył na nią; uśmiechała się, spoglądając do góry. Poczuł, że chciałby ją objąć, zamknąć w ramionach, nigdy nie wypuszczać, bo tylko w taki sposób mógłby upewnić się, że będzie bezpieczna. Przy Lucy czuł się tak dobrze, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, czuł do niej coś, czego nie mógł opisać, ale czego nie czuł do żadnej innej osoby na ziemi, matki, ojca, żadnej dziewczyny, żadnej z tych, z którymi sypiał, do nikogo. Chciał po prostu mieć ją przy sobie i na nią patrzeć.

* * *

Wyzwoliła dłoń z jego uścisku.

― Tam, zobacz ― powiedziała, wyciągając rękę i wskazując niebo ― tam niżej, te takie trójkąty. To gwiazdozbiór Orła.

Desmond zamrugał powiekami, wyrwany nagle z rozmyślań, i spróbował podążyć za wzrokiem Lucy. Spojrzał do góry; niebo usiane było gwiazdami.

― Gdzie? ― dopytywał.

― No tam. Widać wyraźnie, co prawda latem jest lepiej, no ale…

― Nie widzę. Za dużo tego. Dla mnie wszystkie są trójkątami.

Mruknęła coś i zbliżyła się do niego, stając tuż przy nim. Złapała go za ramię i nachyliła ku niemu głowę, by patrzyli mniej więcej z tego samego punktu.

― Tam ― wskazała jeszcze raz. ― Ciało i skrzydła ― wyjaśniła, wiodąc dłonią wzdłuż konstelacji i tym samym zakreślając znak krzyża.

Desmondowi udało się dostrzec jasny, migotliwy zbiór, szczególnie jedną gwiazdą wyróżniający się na tle mniejszych i odleglejszych.

― Aha, widzę. Choć deszcz nie pomaga.

― I ta u góry, na szczycie, zewnętrzna. Ta jaśniejsza. Widzisz?

― Widzę.

― To Altair ― wyjaśniła.

Desmond zaśmiał się, przyglądając się mrugającej gwieździe. Znamienność jej imienia i położenia w zbiorze bawiła go. Altair był duży, jasny, wręcz dostojny. Był nie tylko częścią Orła. Był Orłem.

― Ezio też jest? ― zapytał.

― Nie ― odpowiedziała. ― Ale ta na drugim końcu, taka większa też, widzisz? To Desmond.

Desmond otworzył szeroko oczy.

― Ha, naprawdę?

Lucy patrzyła na niego przez chwilę po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Desmond zrozumiał, że z niego zażartowała, przywołał więc na twarz oburzony grymas i pokręcił karcąco głową. Lucy śmiała się dalej. Zawtórował jej.

― Cieszę się, że jesteś po mojej stronie ― powiedział nagle.

* * *

Spadły ostatnie krople i deszcz ustał.

Lucy spojrzała na Desmonda. Jej oczy migotały, a on nie był pewien, czy to odbite światło ciał niebieskich, czy jej własne.

― Jestem ― rzekła po chwili. ― Jestem, bo pragnę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Ale, Desmondzie, ostateczna bitwa nadchodzi, i kiedy zagrywane będą ostatnie figury, zadbaj o siebie. Nie chcę, by stała ci się krzywda.

Powaga w jej głosie poruszyła go. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że gdyby tylko chciała, przyjąłby dla niej rolę pionka, którego spisuje się na straty dla wyższego dobra. (Ale dla niej i tylko dla niej). Nie powiedział jednak nic, na poły zawstydzony własnymi emocjami.

Jednak wierzył jej, wierzył bezgranicznie, że Lucy pragnie dla niego jak najlepiej i nie chciałaby, by stała mu się krzywda.

Uśmiechając się, zadarł głowę i spojrzał w niebo, skąd mrugał do niego Altair. Wtedy z góry spadła jedna kropla, trafiając prosto do oka Desmonda.


End file.
